Senior Year! The end is near?
by LylaVoice14
Summary: mostly manga based but has anime mix ins (demon asura and Chrona is alive(and male)) Maka finally got to train with her mother, what will DWMA be like when she gets back? SoulxMaka KiddxLiz ChronaxPatti Black*StarXTaubaki ! (hints of StienxMarie) first story by me lots of love please write reviews! Constructive Chritisism only!
1. Welcome Home Tiny Tits!

She rushed up the never ending stairs; the laughing sun mocking every stride. She passed many freshmen on their first time up. She remembered those times, struggling up the long stone stairs. Now she took them four at a time and reached the top with no sweat. Maka was a senior now and so was her partner Soul. Maka had grown in her years. Still a bookworm with a knack for violence, although now she was no longer 'tiny tits', She was now a C cup and with her legs she rivaled Blair. Her blond hair had grown down to the small of her back. She still wore her pigtails but put them at the base of her skull so she looked her age. She had been gone since two weeks after the Kishin's death. Her mother had come home to her and taken her traveling. A two and a half years had passed slowly. Maka's mother had trained her all day every day.

As Maka reached the top of the stairs she saw them. Chrona stood at full height. He almost looked, confident. Maka rushed forward and glomped the black blooded teen with a squeal of "Chrona!"

The boy jumped and turned his head to see. His pink eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of the wide emerald eyes.

"M-Maka-Chan?" he asked. Maka blinked in surprise as she listened. His voice had deepened! Come to think of it. Maka backed away to look at her old friend. He stood tall in black riding boots and black skinny jeans. His black t-shirt had three skulls on it in a triangle, probably to represent Kidd's new reign as Shinigami-sama.

Maka and Chrona started catching up when,

"YAHHAHOO!" a shadow fell over the two friends. Chrona leapt into a back flip and landed nimbly while Maka deftly stepped back.

A boom resounded along the schools courtyard. As the dust settled a shadow stood up. Tan shorts flutter about the persons knees. A tight black muscle shirt showed his toned six-pack and his bare arms rippled with strength. His face held a confident and smug look, His blue hair rippling across his face.

"Black*star," Maka grinned, "long time no see."

The boy grinned like a maniac and put his hand out towards Maka palm open. The two friends slapped high fives. Black*star then made a fist for Maka to pound. As she did she poured strength and some soul wavelength into her hand. A trail of dust formed as the boy was launched across the courtyard, skidding in the process.

"MAKA, NO FAIR OUTDOING YOUR FRIEND AND GODS GREETING!" Black*star yelled as he streaked back to Maka's side. His head was bleeding lightly but he seemed fine.

"You haven't said a greeting yet!" she glared at him with her forest green eyes.

"Black*star!" a girl rushed into Maka's view of Black*star," are you okay!"

The girls black hair was done in ringlets down her back. Her black dress was knee long with a split in the right side to her hip.

"I am fine my goddess." Black*star said softly. That's when Maka realized just who this was.

"Tsubaki!" she squealed. The girl spun to face her. Tsubaki's face went from one of confusion to one of pure happiness. She rushed into Maka's missed arms. Maka pushed Tsubaki to arms reach.

"Wait, Goddess?" Maka looked at the violet eyed girl. She caught sight of Tsubaki's blush, "your dating!"

Tsubaki nods and looks at her feet as Black*star moves next to her and beams.

Maka POV

A shadow walks up next to me and grabs my shoulder. In a swift motion I toss the unknown person to the ground over my shoulder. I look down and my eyes are met by molten gold eyes.

"Eh sorry Kidd!" I yell. His wrist is still in my hand and I notice a ring. Not his normal skull, but one on his left ring finger. "The hell is this!?"

"My engagement ring Maka." He answers with a chuckle.

"To who!" I shout grabbing his collar and shaking him. Liz comes over to me and rests a hand on my shoulder. I look up into her blue eyes. Slowly I look at her hand. On it is a gleaming skull shaped diamond ring. "You?"

After catch ups and some talking of all the dating the large gong like bell called for first day, first class. I skipped happily around in circles. I grinned at my old friends; I had missed them so much. As my friends passed into the class room I headed to the death room to see my father.

Soul POV

I crashed my hand down on the snooze button for the umpteenth time. Squinting trough tired eyes and looked at the clock.

"Ah, shit!" I yelped. "School starts in ten minutes!"

I rushed around my room grabbing the things I need. My fire red jeans and white muscle shirt as well as my bright yellow zip hooded sweater that my miester Maka had sent me while on her journeys. The postcard she had sent with it fell from my pocket to the floor. I quickly scooped it up and stuffed it in my pocket.

Rushing out of the house I yelled a goodbye to Blair who now lived next door, we installed a door to cross form apartment to appartment. As I was about to close the door I looked back at the house. From the front door I could see Maka's bedroom door. I missed her so much. I turned to the outside world and rushed down the old metal stairs to where my bike was parked. Swinging my left leg over my bike I sit down with a huff.

School was going to be tough. Two years ago, sophomore year, the hardest part was not defeating Asura, but watching Maka leave. He had not cried until she was gone, cool guys don't cry, or, at least, not in front of girls.

The ride to school was fast and very cold. I pulled into my spot at the base of the stairs and leapt off the bike. I took flying bounds up the stairs towards the school. Upon reaching the top I didn't slow I pounded down the hall and into the class.

A collective gasp was heard as I entered. Was I really that late? I came around the door and glanced at the board. It said,

"Welcome Home!"

Who were we welcoming? I marched up to my seat and plopped down. Stein began to teach. I eyed around the room but nothing seemed t be different, nobody new.

"Hey Soul!" said a very excited Black*star.

"What?" I growled.

"Just you wait." I looked up at my blue haired bet friend in curiosity. What could he possibly be talking about, that idiot.

3rd pov.

Stein spins around in his chair to face the class of 16. "Alright class, our welcome home guest."

He smirked and got up out of his chair. People's eyes followed the crazy teacher as he walked to the oak door. Everybody leaned forward, none but the small group of friends had seen the person who was finally back. Who would it be?

Stein slowly placed his hand on the doorknob when it imploded. Weapons and meisters jumped to the ready as the dust settled.

"So, which one of you should I hug first?" came the feminine voice from the shadows. That voice, Soul knew it from somewhere.

The students leaned farther and so did Soul. He saw the boot in the light then the long leg. He then saw the plaid skirt, the black jacket, and the long pigtails that were now placed above her neck. She walked with a confidence that gathered all attention.

"Maka!" shouted pretty much everybody. Soul sat in his seat, frozen and silent. She was here! She came back! The rest to the students had crowded around the newly returned Maka. Soul gave the crowd a minute and then stood and made his way into the crowd. The other students realized what was going on and moved to make a clear path for the partners. Maka was chatting with a very happy Kim and Ox when she looked at Soul. She smiled brightly at her missed partner and his heart leapt.

"I missed you tiny tits." He said with a shark toothed grin. Now at six foot four he towered over everybody in the class.

"Yah missed you to Soul." She hugs him tight to herself her head coming even with his toned chest.

The students disperse back to their desk and the chatter begins. About Maka, and about Ox being second in academics again.

"I will still be first!" Ox says with a flustered exclamation.

"Yah sure," says Maka from across the room, "you know ill beat you."

Ox crosses his arms and frumps back in his chair, defeated. Kim just smiles and tries to reassure her disgruntled boyfriend while Jackie tries desperately not to laugh. Maka smiles and turns back to Soul.

"So what have you been up to for so long?" Soul asks Maka out of true curiosity.

"Nothing much but training sadly." She responds with a sigh.

The conversation between Soul and Maka turns from Maka's travels to Soul's life then on to what has happened while Maka was gone. Spirit was the same as always, chasing girls. Medusa was really dead for Shinigami's sakes. The Witch Council had executed her for treason. Death the Kidd had settled in as the new principal and protector of Death City: he was now also engaged to Liz. Blair had found a kind tom cat to be with and was very happy with her three kittens or 'kits' as she liked to call them. She had moved into the apartment next door.

The conversation then turned back to Maka and her mother. Maka's mother had been training her in multiple combat techniques and scythe wielding forms. She had become quite adept at these things as well as controlling her wavelength like Black*star. Although she hadn't gotten very far with that.

Soul and Maka were laughing so much that soul didn't notice the scalpel flung from Stein's hand coming at his face. At the last second before it struck him Maka threw her right hand forward and caught the scalpel in between her index and middle finger. Soul jumped in startled surprise. Not a centimeter from his crimson eye was Maka's white gloved hand, and in between her fingers was a silver scalpel. Maka flipped the scalpel into the air caught in her hand and flung it back. The sharp tool whizzed through the air and stuck in the board next to Stein's head catching the crazed teacher by surprise.

Stein turned and looked at Maka who had a deadly gleam in her eye. The teachers grey eyes went wide in surprise behind his glasses, never had he ever, had a student catch and return the scalpel.

"Uhg," Maka sighed, "I'm overheating."

Maka stretched and arched her back. It was twenty minutes after the scalpel incident and they were outside for weapons practice. Maka shed her black trench coat while nobody was looking. When she walked into the clearing Soul ran over to her.

"it's been awhile still think we can show these punks up?" he asked with his toothy grin.

"Like cool kids." She responded and fist bumps her partner. That's when people started to notice her new found size.

"Whoa Maka," says Harvar (Ox's partner: weapon) "have you filled out?"

Souls head whips back to look at Harvar then over at Maka then down at her chest. The rest of the guys start mumbling about Maka and her new chest.

"Whoa! Guess I can't call you tiny-tits anymore huh?" yells Black*star with a wolf whistle which causes Tsubaki to blush. (Tsubaki is bigger than Maka at a D)

Maka grins and puffs out her new front. She holds back laughter as Souls nose leaks drops of blood. Killik, (the meister of the twin element gloves.) smiles at Soul's flustered face as he franticly clutches his nose.

"So, practice anyone?" Maka asks and skips further into the clearing and dragging a very surprised Soul with her.

After a quick recovery Soul straightens and turns to Maka, "it's been awhile."

"yah," she smiles. Taking a deep breath Maka calms her soul to a slight hum she puts her right hand out and grasps Soul's hand. She nods and she feels his warm hand turn to cold metal. Maka begins to spin Soul. He whirls around and around then over her shoulder then over her head until he came to a sudden stop. Souls handle was under Maka's right arm and across her back then continued down to under her left hand downwards to where the death scythes blade sits suspended centimeters from the ground. People are gathered in a loose circle around the death scythe and his meister. The look of awe on there faces surprises the book worm and her cool partner.

Soul transforms back to his human form and looks around at the class.

"What is it?" he asks seriously.

"You two," Ox begins,

"Look great together," Finishes Kate, smiling brightly.

Soul and Maka glance at each other than at the ground. Maka tries to hide her face as she feels the heat of a blush. Soul stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at the sky, the red evident on his face.

Maka and Soul finally look back at each other and the blush flames hotter on Maka's face. That's the point the entire clearing began to boil with laughter. Ox and Kim were laughing in each other's arms while Harvar and Killik were snorting as they held back. Maka confusedly looked up at Soul and finally understood the laughter. He was grinning like an idiot and was staring like he was watching a scene unfold in front of his face. Maka raised her hand and shook in front of the white haired boys face

"Huh, what?" he shakes out of his daydream. This act causes Black*Star to double over in laughter and Tsubaki to chuckle. Soul looks down at his meister and gives her a shy but confused smile.

"I have missed that smile," Maka mumbled quietly. Or, what she believed was quiet.

Soul looked at Maka with a stunned face. As she looked up at him she saw the red spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. His sharp toothed smile fades into a nervous line. Black*star turned, unnoticed by all but Tsubaki, to his girlfriend. With a nod she changed into the chain and scythe mode. With a flick of his wrist he sent one end at Maka's head. Soul snapped from his embarrassment and tossed himself into scythe mode. Maka, hearing the weapon move through the air, caught Soul and spun him fast pulling Tsubaki from Black*star's hands.

Tsubaki hit the ground with a huff. A flash of white signaled Soul's return to his human form. He reached down and helped the shy girl to her feet. Upon helping her she bumped into him causing the forgotten postcard to fall from his pocket.

Seeing the paper Stein picked it up. Unfolding he adjusted his screw. As he cleared his throat everybody turned to look at the creepy teacher.

"To my dearest Soul,

I hope all is well in Death City. I have been gone for so long I feel like I will never get home. The training with mother is hard but I'm surviving. I have discovered how to control my own scythe powers and look forward to testing it with you. I will come home someday I promise. I can't wait to see you Soul, until then best wishes and all of my love,

Maka Albarn."

Stein read out loud. Soul franticly put his hands through all his pockets as though he didn't believe Stein had it. Storming forward Maka grabbed at the small paper. Stein held it above his head and let out a wheeze of laughter.

Maka's hand dropped until it was in front of her with the palm up. Stein looked curiously at the hand. Maka's bangs covered her emerald eyes. A flash of silver and a squeak of surprise later Maka had her other arm in scythe form wedged closely to Stein's throat. With a gulp he put the sheet of paper in Maka's outstretched hand and put his hands above his head in an 'I surrender' form.

She spun on her boot heel and stomped towards Soul, her arm returning to flesh. She got up into his face, more like his chest given the height difference and pushed the letter into his front pocket. Emerald met wide crimson as she spoke softly.

"H-How did you get that?" she asked in a hushed tone. He blushed at her closeness and the fact that her hand was still in his pocket.

"d-damn Soul stop blushing, so not cool!" his mind screams, but as he speaks he sounds calm, "Your mother sent it along with a note explaining she did it without consent."

"Baka," she said and turned away. She ran at full speed away from the scene. Her path blazed behind her as her face burned. She had never wanted to send him that! She practically admitted she liked him in that letter!

Soul stood shocked with a hand out to stop Maka from running, which had not worked. Black*star walked up and clapped high fives with Stein and through a hug around Tsubaki's thin waist. Soul spun to them.

"you meant to do that didn't you!" he screams at them. "Losing your temper Soul not cool," he thinks in afterthought.

"'Course man," Black*star explains, "She never would have confessed in words!"

Tsubaki and Stein nodded in agreement. Soul began to fume.

"So what? You think she actually likes me?" Soul screams in Black*star's face, "you idiot I'm JUST HER PARTNER! That's all she will ever think of me!"

Stein laughs and Soul whips around to face him, "and you, what the hell were you thinking reading that in front of everybody, ESSPECIALLY HER!"

"I can't wait to see you Soul, until then best wishes and all of my love."Stein quotes from the letter with a quirked brow, "she is head over heels for you and you for her."

"SHUT UP!" Soul fumes, red with anger and embarrassment.

He turns and bolts after Maka, she was headed home he could feel it.

Maka burst from the main street and launched herself down the stone alleyway. She nearly tripped on the first metal stair but regained her footing and tromped up the stairs. She reached the landing and walked into the hall. She reached the door and opened it. Inside was the smell of men and heavy perfume. The Man smell was not of sweat but smelled of clean shaven, fresh from the shower, man. The heavy perfume was a citrus and flower blend, so, Blair.

A purring was heard from the kitchen and Maka followed it. There was Blair, cooking, well, boiling what looked like milk.

"Blair?" Maka spoke. Blair jumped and her hair poofed up. She looked at the culprit of her scare and realized it was Maka.

"Maka-chan? Is it really you?" she squealed and rushed and Maka. She picked up the slightly surprised blond and swung her around.

"Mama?" came a tiny voice. Blair dropped Maka and rushed to the source of the voice. She kneeled before it and hugged it.

"What my sweet," she said in a soft voice.

"there's a heavy breathing' man in are bedroom." Spoke the voice. Maka moved around Blair to see a boy of maybe three standing there. His tuft of black hair spiked in all directions from his pillow and he wore orange, pumpkin themed pajamas.

Blair leapt into action and bolted toward a door in the kitchen wall.

"That's funny," Maka thought as she ran after the she-cat, "that wasn't there when I left.

When Maka entered the room on high alert she saw Blair, rolling in laughter on the floor and Soul passed out next to her. Maka sat beside him and poked his face; this caused the boy to stir slightly. Had he passed out or fallen asleep?

She was about to poke him again when he moaned. Thinking she heard something she leaned closer. He moaned again this time louder.

"Makaaa," he half crooned half moaned. She shivered at how his voice sounded.


	2. 42-42-564

**Chapter two is here and I'm glad you are reading! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I have loved writing it. I am also starting a project for and Gajeel and Levy fic so look forward to it. Please review or IM me!**

**Until next time and faithfully yours, Lyla.**

Souls pov.

A dream; Maybe, but what could I do about it? I was sitting in the apartment saying goodbye to the woman I love. The woman behind Maka was taking her away. Maka waved and then was gone. I tried to think; maybe it was a joke or maybe some kind of trick. But it wasn't. And there she went.

After Maka had left I had cried. I probably would never see her again. The vividness of my little dream was cruel. I remember back to old dreams. One about her and I standing side by side at the top of DWMA's long flight of stairs. The wind would ruffle her hair and she would turn to me. her emerald eyes would shine with her fighting spirit and her love. I would close the gap between us and she would throw her hands about my neck. I would slide my arms around her dainty waist I would pull her close and,

"SOUL EATER EVANS YOU HAD BETTER WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" I leapt awake at the sound of Maka's voice in my ear. I was lying on the floor of Blair's apartment. It was a small, quaint room with purple walls and orange curtains; an exact mirror to Maka and I's apartment.

Maka hovered above me, her face barely inches away. Her soft blond hair tickled my nose. Her beautiful green eyes shone with warmth and kindness. I pulled my hand from where it was on my belly and put it in her hair. I followed her hair to her neck and traced my hand through the twin-tail until I had I t wrapped around my slender fingers. She blushed at our closeness, the pink causing her green eyes to pop. She was beautiful and at that moment I had never wanted to kiss her more.

With a blur of black a book smashed into my face.

I clutched my bleeding nose and screeched at her, "what the hell Maka!?"

"You had it coming because you were," her voice trailed off and she blushed to a beautiful red wine color.

"I was what?" I grinned at her.

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"YOU MOANED MY NAME IN YOUR SLEEP AND IT WAS REALLY PROVOCATIVE!" She yelled at me, her eyes screwed shut. Her face flames up to a color brighter than her father's hair. I feel my face blush as well. I shoot to my` feet and into a bow,

"I'm sorry Maka for the letter!" I beg for forgiveness. If she doesn't forgive me I won't be able to sleep.

"I forgive you, baka," she grins at me and my heart drops to my feet.

3rd pov

The next morning's sun drifted through the window onto Maka's sleeping face. Her dresser began to rattle and quake causing the young blond to look up. The mirror was black, not reflecting anything. Maka leapt up and ran to the mirror. A familiar message appeared on the glass.

"42-42-564 whenever you need him knock on death's door?" she read out loud. Hearing the loud banging Soul swept into the room in his boxers and pulled Maka from in front of the mirror. The mirror began to stretch and groan until it shattered. Out of it tumbled a heap of black and white.

The bundle leapt to its feet and grabbed Maka's shoulders, with a hard shake the cloak he was wearing tumbled from his head. The three white lines stood out against his black hair, there stood death himself.

"Kidd, what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Liz….sick…pale…..faint…" he panted. Maka had her coat over her pajamas and was ready to go.

"Soul get dressed we are going to see Liz" she looked down and squeaked. She shoved the two boys out of her room and emerged moments later to a normally clothed Soul and a gasping Kidd. She watched as Soul's face turned pink. Maka was wearing a black, tight, half shirt with a skull on it and a pair of tight black jeans. Her hair was loose down her back in smooth tendrils and she had a pair of sunglasses in her hand. Are we going or what? She asked her friends. They both nodded and the little group rushed for the door. Maka was in the lead, Soul running on her right and Kidd running on her left.

"Kidd, hit the nearest mirror and go to Stein, tell him what happened" she ordered the young reaper. He didn't even bat an eyelash at being ordered around by his subordinate, he turned left and dove into a shop window using its reflective properties to leap through. He had discovered a way to jump through mirrors loon after waking into his full powers. Maka put her right hand behind her and Soul grasped it. Maka leapt high into the air while Soul changed, he turned flight mode and off the couple shot. Black*Star and Tsubaki were speeding down the road beneath them, apparently getting Kidd's news. Five minutes later the little group crashed into Death Manor and raced up the stairs. Patti and Chrona were sitting bedside to the tallest Thomson sister as she lay, breathing heavily, on the bed.

"I'm fine guys," Liz managed between pants. "I've been sick to my stomach since eight or so months ago."

"Oh, is that so?" Stein walked in followed by Marie and a small child. Stein walked over and placed a hand on Liz's belly. It looked like she had gained some weight but she didn't look chubby In any way. She was breathing heavily as a wave passed across her belly.

"What is wrong with her Stein?" Maka and Kidd ask in perfect unison.

Stein leans down and whispers in Maka's ear, "use your soul sight my dear and you tell me."

Maka pov

Soul Perception kicked in and the room turned dark. I looked at Marie and the child. A small weapon soul and Marie's death scythe soul. Stein's was silver with a screw through the top and stitches everywhere. I turned and saw Patti's soul along with Chrona's two souls (one for him and one for Ragnarok) I saw my partner and my gaze finally rested on Liz. Only it wasn't just Liz.

Her soul was the biggest and was pink but, there was a gold soul resting there beside it. I knew it wasn't Kidd's. There was only one explanation.

"Liz have you and Kidd, um well," I blushed a deep color and everybody in the room turned pink with me.

We all looked at Liz and Kidd. That's when Liz's scream escaped her lips and she tossed her head back. Stein was tossing people from the room. And soon I stood outside the bedroom with everybody but Stein and Marie. I held what appeared to be their son. Soul Perception left me and I could see my friends faces.

"well, what now?" asked Soul in a low voice strained with worry.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it (I'm sorry it was short) I would appreciate anything you have to say please put in comments and critiques. Until next time, faithfully yours Lyla


	3. What a Day!

Hello my little readers I'm glad you're tuning in again for my story. As I have said I love writing so expect a lot of chapters really fast. Go easy on me during the next few weeks (finals week gross!) I shall try my hardest.

I would like to thank you for your review of my story, only you didn't enter a name so; thank you Anon for your opinion!

3rd pov

The little group all began to debate on what was wrong with Liz when the air was pierced with her pained scream. Soul had to hold Kidd, kicking and screaming, from going inside the room.

"Kidd, how long has Liz been getting sick?" Maka asked in a high pitched voice.

"Since around eight and a half months ago," he answered and with a defeated sigh flopped onto the floor out of the Death Scythe's grasp. Maka begins to pace the hall. Let's see, sickness starting so long ago, muscle spasms in her belly, slight weight gain. She dropped to her knees beside the stricken shinigami and whispered in his ear. Another scream ripped through the air as Kidd answered. Making it so only the two meisters on the floor could hear. The man of 19 paled and passed out on the floor.

"Kidd!" Patti yelled in surprise as her wielder and best friend passed out. Tsubaki's face went from drawn worry to surprised delight as she worked it out in her head. Just as Maka was going to give her verdict another scream filled their ears, this time the voice was joined by a high pitched cry. Poor Soul didn't see the door coming as it was slammed open by the crazy hammer weapon. She grabbed Kidd by the shirt collar, slung him over her shoulder and carried him inside the room, closing the door with a slam. Soul promptly fell over backwards, blood erupting from his forehead.

Maka picked the weapon up and set him on his feet. With a gentle and affectionate hand she cleared the blood from his face. Everybody stared for a moment as the white haired boy turned pink. Chrona jumped in best he could.

"I know what's wrong," he said bluntly, "although it's not a bad thing, the thing is Liz-Chan appears to be pr-"

The door again slammed open but this time by a happy Kidd. He hastily grabbed the two people close to him, being Maka and Chrona and dragged them inside with an excited whisper-yell of, "come in come in!"

Liz lay on the bed, her pillows propping her up. A pile of reddish blankets lay to the side and with a sniff Soul realized it was blood. She looked up at her fiancé and friends with tired yet happy eyes. "Everybody," she began, shifting slightly, "meet Kakashi,"

Maka, Tsubaki and Chrona all rushed the bed with cries of "so cute" "he's going to be handsome" and "can I hold him when you're done?"

Liz smiled and placed the bundle of white in her fiancé's arms first claiming "daddy gets first dibs,"

To which the young death god blushed. Patti leapt onto the bed at Liz's feet and looked at the tiny newcomer. "He is soooooo cute big sis!"

The young one in the bundle had pure black hair with ocean colored eyes. He looked so strong for one so young. He wiggled his arms at his father and grasped his father's hair at the tips, pulling some from his head. With a gasp Soul leapt into action. The last time Kidd lost hair he had fainted. Just as Kidd's eyes rolled back in his head and he started to fall Soul had the small child in his left arm and had his right arm wrapped around the fallen Kidd.

Liz had her arms out to catch the boy but now everybody stared at the red eyed boy. He stared down at the young Kakashi and smiled. The boy looked so tiny and frail in the young death scythe's arms. He looked up at Liz and spoke in a soft voice, "he is beautiful Liz, congratulations."

As Liz took the child from Soul's strong arms she smirked, "Does big, tough Soul want some to?"

"Want what to?" he asked

"Kids dumbass!" Liz said in an exasperated tone.

Soul looked up at Maka then quickly back down; he was almost caught looking at her. He peeked back up at the girl of his dreams. She stood there staring at him, awaiting the answer; they were all staring at the white haired boy.

"Someday Liz," he smirked down at the wiggling child, "someday."

Black*Star, strangely quite through this, whispered softly to the child when it was his turn to hold it.

Tsubaki held Kakashi next and Black*Star held her shoulders. They looked like it was their child not their best friends.

Suddenly Black*Star stepped around her and took the child out of her arms. He passed it to the reawakened father and turned back to Tsubaki.

"I wanted to wait until the right moment but, I think this is it." He gazed at all his friends until his gaze landed on Soul. The white haired boy reached into his pocket and got a package out of his coat. He tossed it to the bluenette with a grin. Black*star struggled with the package and finally turned to the violet eyed woman in front of him. "With this Tsubaki, I hope you don't laugh." The boy flamed red, "I met you years ago, you were the only one who respected my goals, but I realized a while back that I don't wish to be god, unless, I can have my goddess beside me."

With that Black*star knelt infront of Tsubaki and held a box in front of him. Tsubaki blushed to the color of Spirit's hair and began to cry. "will you marry me my goddess of flowers?"

(Tsubaki means scentless flower)

"Yes," was all she could muster before falling in a crying heap on the blue haired boy's broad shoulders. Black*star appeared to be crying as well. Maka instinctively looked at Soul to find him already staring at her. She blushed and he looked away.

"I've got an exciting thingy to!" cheered a bouncy Patti. She looped her arms around a certain pinkett's neck and cried out, "Chrona and I are going out!"

Two long hours later Kidd shoved his friends out onto the street saying Liz needed rest. Patti and Chrona headed to Chrona's apartment, which apparently he had just purchased. And Black*star was carrying his new fiancé princess style down the road to their place. Leaving Maka and Soul alone on the street.

"what a day!" Maka exclaimed with a stretch. "All this love and happiness, it's so great!"

She was walking slightly in front of Soul, who had his hands in his pockets like a 'cool kid'. He watched Maka as she skipped and rambled on about how love was great and how she hoped everyone would be happy. Soul's red eyes shone with passion for his dense meister. If only she knew of his lover for her.

"yah Maka," he grinned, "it sure was a great day."


	4. Attacked by a Cat?

I DON'T OWN Soul Eater IN ANY WAY! (no matter how many stars I wish upon) I have finally got this chapter ready! First M chapter don't judge(harshly) be constructrive.

Souls

The next morning I attempted to roll out of bed but found I was pinned. I thought it wouldn't be Blair, as she had better people to cuddle with nowadays, and it couldn't be Maka, because, well, she was Maka.

I opened my crimson eyes and gawked at what lay there on my chest. "Um, Maka?" I spoke the name softly, almost afraid to awaken her. How she had gotten in here I had no idea. Last night after the Kidd and Liz fiasco we had come home, I had gotten first shower and gone to bed. I fell asleep somewhere around the middle of my partners shower. Had she come in on purpose or had she been so tired she just came in?

She was pressed flush against my scared chest, she was under my blankets. Her tiny body warmed me as I again tried to pry her away from me. She moaned and opened her emerald eyes. She raised her head and was greeted by my shark toothed grin. I only slept in boxers and it appeared that my partner only slept in small, tight tank tops and sport shorts. She blushed as she realized our position.

"what happened last night?" neither of us could remember her coming into my room last night. She pressed her strong but soft hands into my shoulder and raised up into a pushed up into a push-up position. That's when things rushed back to me.

After the party-idiocy at Kidd's Maka and I hadn't gone straight home. We had gone to Chupi-cabra's to get her Dad, Spirit had no idea his 'baby' was home yet. We had gone into the bar and seen the red head flaunting his freedom with the girls, he was drunk, I mean REALLY drunk. Maka had thrown a book at him and we had left. We had gone to The Club of Death, which was stupid because Maka hadn't known about its existence until that damn blue monkey had brought it up.

We had gone inside, where in this strobe filled room, Maka had shown her relaxed side. She drank she partied she danced. She got me drunk, which was really bad. We had stumbled home to the apartment where I got in the shower. I was almost done when the door opened and I was joined by a very drunk Maka, I figured she had to puke. She had gotten in and clung to me and with a blush I realized she did not have her clothes on. The rest of the night got blurry to me after that.

There was no way that I had, that we had, oops.

"Did we," Maka couldn't even finish her sentence before I was out from under her and on the floor. My face was beat red and I felt dizzy. She got up slowly and collapsed forward. I caught her; she had her face pressed to my chest now. I helped her to her feet as I stood. I carried her towards my door.

"Please death don't let Blair be outside!" I repeated this in my head as I opened the door and half carried half dragged my hangover ridden partner to her room. I placed her in her bed. She turned over with a soft thank you and fell asleep under her blanket.

I backed out of her doorway into a very soft wall. That wasn't a wall. I turned and was met by Black*star's idiotic, "ohhhhh" face.

"She got carried away and got drunk last night she ended up with a hangover this morning." I explained quickly to the smiling boy. He just grinned, "what do you want Star?"

"You promised a game of basketball four days ago."

"Oh yah, let me get," I looked down at myself, "dressed."

The bluenette smiled and left the hall and shut the front door behind him. I sighed and turned to my room. I pulled a red short sleeve over my head. I went to the bathroom and realized what Black*star had found so funny. Across my belly was something I did not want to describe. I turned pale and slumped to the floor. What had I done to my partner and what if she didn't remember?

Maka POV

What had I done to my partner and what if he didn't remember? Despite my obvious hangover and knowledge of my dad being a jerk I was still confused. I couldn't walk, I was too sore, from what I had no clue. I turned over as soon as Soul left the room. I wiggled my legs in the air for awhile then sat up. I placed my feet on the floor and tried to stand up. My skin was pastier than usual and I smelled of sweat and something sweet. I walked over to my door and opened it cautiously. I saw Soul exit the bathroom, steam chasing him out, and after he entered his room I ran. I closed and locked the door behind me and turned the shower on. I leapt inside and started to wash down. Something about this felt familiar. I finished washing and got out. Drying myself off I looked in the mirror. I turned to the mirror and squeaked in surprise. Across my chest and shoulders were small pocked bruises. On closer inspection the one on my shoulder looked like teeth marks.

I blushed at the thought of what had caused those. I threw on a yellow t-shirt and a black skirt. I rushed out of the bathroom just as Soul and Black*star were leaving.

"Guys I want to come to!" I rushed across the living room and slipped a pair of tennis shoes on. Black*star smiled and nodded while my, "cool" partner just shrugged and slouched.

I followed the boys out of the apartment and out into the street. We walked for about twenty minutes before we reached the park. Tsubaki, Patti, and Kidd stood waiting in the middle of the court. Liz sat off to the side with Kakashi strapped to her chest. I walked over and greeted the mother and child then jogged over to the guys.

I was on Souls team with Kidd we had three strong people. Tsubaki, Black*star, and Patti made up the opposing team. Unbeknownst to my friends I had learned to play this sport quite well during my travels with my mother. Once the game started this became obvious. We creamed Black*star and his team 21 to 7.

"Where did you learn to play Maka?" asked a very hurt Black*star. His ego was limping, the poor guy.

"I had to do something for fun while I was away." I crossed my arms over my now large chest.

Soul

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair. Upon pulling my towel off of my head my jaw hit the floor. I had a hickey in the cleft of my throat. I touched it and explored it. It was an odd thing to have considering, wait, had I? To Maka? Oh dear death! I slumped against the wall and slipped down. I felt a sting on my back and flopped forward onto my face. The tile cooled my shower induced heat. I rose back to my feet and turned in the mirror. What I saw both made me happy and scared. Lines down my back and indentations from nails. I rushed in my towel across the hall and into my room. As I turned to close the door I saw a flash of blond hair racing for the bathroom.

I quickly threw on clothes and walked across the apartment to the door. Black*star had let himself back in and was sitting on my couch. We made our way to the door as Maka came out behind us.

TIME SKIP AFTER BASKET BALL GAME!

Soul

She had impressed me that was for sure. I had never seen her play like that. I had fallen for her long ago but each time she did something it impressed me all the more. If my flashbacks were correct we had both agreed on last night. But if they were wrong and I had done something to her I would never be able to look her in the eye again.

I watched Maka as she walked over to sit beside Liz and the baby. How none of us had noticed her pregnancy was beyond me. Nothing much had changed in my merry band of idiots. Their sizes and their strength and we all looked more mature but none of us had seen the kid coming. I looked back at Black*star, I had to get my mind off of Maka and babies.

"Hey Star want to play one on one?" I asked the blue haired monkey.

"Sure man you're on!" he had dumped most of his god monologues, unless we were in battle.

The game began and we were pretty even for twenty minutes. The heat got to Black*star first and he pulled his shirt from his sweat soaked torso. He was built, really built, but not in a disgusting way. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Tsubaki blush and turn from looking at him. How they would ever have a honeymoon I had no idea.

It got to be another ten minutes later and the heat finally got me. I pulled off the shirt and tossed it down beside Maka on the bench. I came back and continued playing. That's when I realized my mistake.

"oh my death dude, did you get attacked by a cat?" Black*star yelled when I had my back to him.

"no, why?" I turned to him, ball under my arm.

"because dude you've got scratches down your back," his eyes went to my throat and he practically jumped me, "dude! Is that a HICKEY!?"

I slapped my hand over the mark and slowly edged towards the bench. I raced for it. I dropped the ball and tore my shirt from the bench. I wrenched it over my head and turned back to Black*star who was staring at me wide eyed.

An arm reached around my shoulder and I flinched slightly. Kidd was my height and I was not used to that. "Who did you do?" he asked in blunt truth.

That was just the thing. I had no clue.


End file.
